Seven Colors of Loop
by Ryudou Ai
Summary: /Tak ada lagi Sinbad dan Judal. Tak ada lagi kebersamaan. Yang tersisa hanyalah Sinbad—tanpa Judal. Yang tersisa hanyalah Judal—tanpa Sinbad./ Ketika banyak warna yang mereka tumpahkan melalui tulisan, tujuh kisah pendek dari author berbeda. Macam-macam tokoh Magi dengan kisah mereka masing-masing. Beragam rasa dan nuansa. Warnings inside. RnR Would you like to join us?
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Colors of Loop**

_**WARNINGS! Mostly BL. Maybe OOC. AU. ****Please don't bash the characters and the pairings here. Any bash, just give it to me and the story. No plagiarism, please! **_

_******Various Pairings. Various genres.  
**_

Magi: the Labyrinth of Magic © Shinobu Ohtaka.

((Kami, para author yang berkontribusi pada setiap chapter fanfiksi ini** tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun** dari fanfiksi ini))

* * *

—**Adenium **oleh** Rui Arisawa**

Pagi ini terasa menyegarkan. Cahaya mentari yang bersinar dari timur menerpa bangunan dan tanaman yang ada di sana. Cericip burung terdengar indah di taman Kerajaan Kou, di bangunan pertama khusus untuk _Magi_ mereka—Judal.

Sang _Magi_ terganggu.

Ya, cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang indah dan megah serta cericip burung-burung itu benar-benar mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

Maksudnya—ayolah! Semalaman penuh _bermain _dengan Pangeran Pertama Kerajaan Kou—Kouen Ren—menghabiskan nyaris seluruh tenaganya! Tubuhnya lelah! Lebih-lebih bagian bawah tubuhnya yang memang paling lelah dan sakit. Sedikit bergerak untuk merenggangkan tubuh saja dia nyaris tidak mampu! Kalaupun iya, dia pasti akan mengerang kesakitan di akhir.

"Biarkan aku tidur lebih lamaaa! Kouen, biarkan aku istirahat!" erangnya sebal sewaktu cahaya matahari yang semakin meninggi membakar kulit putih pucatnya.

Tak ada jawaban berarti.

Mengerutkan kening, dengan sangat terpaksa ia membuka matanya. Biasanya pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada bidang dengan suara detak jantung yang menenangkan, tangan besar dan hangat yang masih memeluknya dan sedikit janggut dan gerai rambut berwarna merah yang menggantung di dekat telinga seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenali sejak ia masih kecil—Kouen.

Namun pagi ini berbeda. Pemandangan yang familiar itu tidak ada. Hanya warna hitam berkilau yang indah—yang berasal dari rambutnya yang hitam panjang dan tergerai—serta beberapa gelang emas yang berserakan di sekitar tempat tidurnya, dan beberapa bekas c_airan _yang merembes dan mengering di seprai . Serta beberapa potong bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai kamar.

"Kouen?" mata rubinya menyusuri penjuru kamarnya, mencoba mencari sosok tegap nan gagah Kouen yang sangat ia kagumi dan—ya, ia _cintai_.

Nihil.

Ia tidak menemukan sosok itu. Dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia mencoba mendudukkan badannya dan bersandar pada tepi tempat tidurnya yang dihiasi lukisan indah naga (dengan sedikit mengerang kesakitan tentunya).

Menguap sebentar kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian ia menemukan secarik kertas beserta setangkai bunga berwarna merah berdiri tak bergeming di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

Tangannya mengambil kedua benda tersebut, "Kertas? Dan setangkai bunga Adenium merah?" Ia mengucek matanya dan kemudian membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu.

'_Aku harus ke Ballbad untuk diskusi mengenai penjualan budak dengan Raja Idiot itu. Akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena meninggalkanmu, aku memetik bunga Adenium merah yang sangat mirip denganmu di taman. Ini satu-satunya bunga yang paling mirip denganmu di sini. Ujung kelopaknya hitam bak rambutmu yang indah, serta warna merah rubinya yang menggoda seperti dirimu._

_-Kouen'_

_BLUSH_!

Kedua pipinya merona. Wajah Judal memang datar tak berekspresi saat membacanya, namun darahnya berpacu menuju wajahnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi merah muda.

Dengan cepat Judal mendaratkan tubuhnya ke ranjang—posisinya tengkurap—dan menyembunyikan mukanya di balik seprei. Wajahnya ia angkat lagi, masih merona.

"Sial. Kau tidak cocok sok romantis di depanku seperti ini tahu!" gumamnya sebal. Ia mengambil bunga Adenium merah itu dan kemudian mengecupnya pelan, "Cepat pulang. Aku jadi ingin _bermain lagi _denganmu malam ini, woi!"

Dan dengan begitu, pagi Judal yang menyebalkan berubah menjadi _lebih _indah.

* * *

—**Buah (Sok) Misterius itu Adalah... **oleh** St. Chimaira**

Puas berjalan-jalan di festival Maharagan, Alibaba memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Melemaskan kakinya yang berdenyut pelan karena terlalu bersemangat menyambangi setiap keramaian yang ia temui.

"Apa itu, Aladdin?" tanyanya ketika melihat sebuah sosok berlari mendekat dengan setumpuk makanan.

"Buah-buahan! Ketika kubilang aku lapar, ada yang memberiku in—!"

"ADUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alibaba berteriak keras ketika Aladdin tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gunungan buah yang baru dibawanya—dan salah satunya menimpa kaki pemuda bersurai emas itu dengan sukses.

"Ah! Maaf, Alibaba-_kun_. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"APA TADI YANG MENUSUK KAKIKUUUU!" sang korban melompat-lompat heboh. Membuka kasutnya lalu mengelus-elus jari kakinya yang malang.

"Buah...aku tidak tahu, seharusnya tidak ada buah yang... tajam..."

Aladdin mengucapkan kata terakhir sambil berlutut melihat bongkahan besar berwarna hijau lapuk. Baunya sungguh menusuk, dan penampilannya begitu mengerikan. Sekujur lapisan 'buah' itu dikelilingi duri yang tampaknya bisa membunuh siapa saja yang terlempar olehnya.

"Apa ini? Bau sekali..." Alibaba refleks menutup hidungnya ngeri, "—dan tajam sekali. Ini bisa dimakan?"

Keduanya memandang sejenak benda oval di hadapan mereka dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya. Mengangguk pelan, Aladdin memutuskan untuk membenamkan jari-jarinya diantara duri yang terlihat berbahaya. Ditariknya sekuat tenaga ke arah yang berbeda sehingga kulit luarnya menjadi robek, memperlihatkan dalaman yang tidak semenakutkan kesan pertamanya.

"Ukhhh! penciumanku bisa rusak! Kau akan memakan _itu_, Aladdin?"

"Kau mau, Alibaba-_kun_?"

"Tidak... tidak.. aku makan ini saja. Sudah jelas rasanya manis..." sergah sang pangeran Balbadd sambil mengambil apel—yang tadi ikut terjatuh bersama sosok ajaib yang menimpa kakinya.

Namun Aladdin yang terlanjur penasaran akhirnya mengambil salah satu dari deretan daging buah berwarna kekuningan tersebut. Baunya sangat luar biasa, sampai magi bertubuh kecil itu harus menutup hidungnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukkan salah satu potongannya bulat-bulat ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Melihat perubahan air muka sahabatnya saat mengunyah, Alibaba menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"Aladdin?"

Reaksi pertama adalah mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Hoi, Aladdin?"

Reaksi kedua adalah memuntahkan biji berwarna coklat yang ternyata lumayan besar.

"Ok, Aladdin, kau membuatku cemas. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Dan reaksi ketiga,

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" hanya dengan mendengar jeritan pilu, Alibaba langsung paham bagaimana deskripsi rasa makanan asing tersebut.

"Haladdin, afhel—ahel... ini! Makan ini huntuk menethrali-hir!" ucap Alibaba kagok karena mulutnya masih berisi gigitan apel yang belum dikunyahnya.

Alih-alih mengambil apel yang disodorkan, Aladdin langsung menyambar potongannya langsung dari dalam mulut Alibaba. Membuat pemuda semanik madu itu membeku beberapa detik saat merasakan bibir dan lidah mereka bersentuhan.

Setelahnya, Aladdin sibuk mengunyah potongan apel yang sudah berpindah ke dalam mulutnya lalu menelannya. Menggumamkan kata 'manis' berkali-kali sebelum tergeletak di lantai batu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Dijulurkan lidahnya beberapa kali untuk melepaskan rasa aneh di ujung indra pengecapnya.

"Ahhh... astaga... tadi itu rasa apa ya? Aneh sekali...pueh..."

Tidak ada jawaban terdengar. Seketika Alibaba yang masih membeku karena _shock_ akhirnya terkapar tepat di samping Aladdin.

"Ehh? Alibaba-_kun_! Kau kenapa?" ujar Aladdin panik sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh sahabatnya yang sekarang tidak sadarkan diri.

Untuk sementara, tampaknya Alibaba tidak akan mau memakan apel maupun buah-buahan lain dulu.

* * *

—**Soft **oleh** Aion Laven Walker. **

Hari itu, setelah latihan keras dari Yamuraiha... Aladdin diajak oleh Ja'far ke tempat pemandian air panas di istana Sindria.

"Aaah... segar sekali... _Oniisan_, kolam pemandiannya luaaaaaas sekali~"

Pemuda berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum melihat anak berambut biru panjang itu yang sedang berenang. Penasehat kerajaan Sindria itu secara kebetulan memang SANGAT memerlukan relaksasi seperti ini, terlebih setelah menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

"_Oniisan_, kulit _Oniisan_ putih sekali..."

Magi muda itu sekarang berada di depan Ja'far dan memandang tubuhnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Wajah pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu bersemu merah.

"Dan sepertinya halus... Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?"

Sebelum Ja'far menjawabnya, Aladdin sudah mengusap-usap dadanya dengan lembut.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-ALADDIN! J-J-JANGAN-Nnnn..."

"Ah! Ternyata benar. Kulit _Oniisan_ halus dan lembut."

"Nnnn... A-Aladdin... S-sudah... Di bagian i-i-i-tu... s-sangat-ah... s-s-sensitif..."

Tetapi anak bermata biru itu tidak menghentikan tindakannya. Malah memperparahnya dengan mengusapkan pipi dan menjilatinya.

Sinbad dan Alibaba baru saja ingin berendam di kolam pemandian ketika mereka mendengar suara desahan. Karena rasa penasaran, mereka berdua mendengar dengan lebih seksama.

"Itu... bukannya suara Ja'far-_san_?"

Benar saja, mereka mendengar suara Ja'far yang nafasnya terengah-engah disertai dengan desahan yang nikmat.

"Aah... A-Aladdin... Nnn... Hen-Hentikan... Jangaaahnn... j-jilat disitu... Aaa~"

Sambil menahan hidung mereka yang mimisan, Sinbad dan Alibaba meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

* * *

—**Ternyata Mimpi itu **oleh** Ryudou Ai **

Sudah sejak siang, agaknya Judal bengong di atas atap rumahnya. Pikirannya tidak habis-habisnya memutar memori mimpi-mimpinya. Kata orang, sih, mimpi itu bunga tidur, visualisasi yang melibatkan kelima indera. Katanya sih, mimpi itu bonus buat kita selagi tidur—kalau mimpi dikejar ahli Neraka juga dianggap bonus, gitu, ya?

Judal mengingat lagi rentetan mimpi yang selalu hadir dalam tidurnya sepanjang malam. Judal yakin, rentetan mimpi itu seperti sebuah kisah yang sambung-menyambung, mirip sinetron yang judulnya Tersandung, gitu. Banyak banget episodenya. Yang ia ingat, mulai dari negeri ajaib di sudut dunia 1001 malam, sampai terdapat pertempuran klasik antara si baik dan si jahat. Adanya jin-jin yang dapat membantu pertarungan, konflik politik, dan tentu saja para tokoh luar biasa di dalamnya.

"Lalu siapa dia? Keterlaluan sekali masuk dalam mimpiku tanpa izin," gerutu Judal ketika sosok surai biru dengan kepangan panjang itu melintas di benaknya. Kalau tidak salah, di dalam mimpi itu, sosok tersebut dipanggil dengan nama Aladdin.

Judal mendecak. _Jih_. Ini zaman modern. Abad 21. Masa-masa di mana tablet lebih mendominasi kebanding gaplek. Masa di zaman seperti ini dia mengalami mimpi-mimpi ala _game RPG_? Mana di dalam mimpinya itu, pemuda bernama Aladdin itu berperan menjadi si baik, sementara ia adalah si jahat alias antagonis. Kok bisa, sih, Judal? Apa ini efek kebanyakan main _game_? Sepertinya tidak.

Bayangan pemuda itu terus saja menganggunya. Rasanya seperti di antara ingin bertemu atau tidak. Di sisi lain, Judal dengan senang hati pergi tidur dan bermimpi bertemu lagi dengan Aladdin. Di sisi satunya, ia takut kalau mimpi itu akan berakhir—pertanda berakhir juga petualangannya. Dan ia tak akan lagi mengalami mimpi-mimpi itu.

Judal melirik sudut daerah tempat tinggalnya. Sudah ada restoran baru yang belum lama dibuka. Restoran mewah dengan masakan Arab _full_. Diolah oleh koki-koki ternama dan _food tester_ terkenal langsung dari tanah Arab.

"Tidur siang... apa makan, ya?" Judal akhirnya melakukan cap-sip-cup-kembang-kuncup pada jemuran tetangga, menggunakan jumlah daleman yang dijemur. Kenapa juga harus daleman? Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada makan. Tanpa banyak cingcong, Judal beringsut menuju restoran itu. Kakinya lunglai menahan kantuk demi menyantap sebuah menu, mengisi perut sebelum pulang ke rumah lagi untuk tidur.

"Eh, apa itu?"

Judal kontan saja menabrak seorang pelayan dan menjatuhkan semua piring hingga pecah. Matanya menangkap sosok berhelai biru yang sangat di kenalnya di meja seberang.

"Hei! Hati-hati!" maki sang pelayan.

"Woi, kau pelayan atau bukan, sih? Kasar sekali pada pelanggan!" tak terima, Judal balik memaki. Kini seluruh pasang mata dalam restoran beralih memandangnya. Malu? Emang gue pikirin? Begitu reaksi Judal.

"Sudah... Sudahlah," pemuda berhelai biru yang tadi dilihat Judal menghampiri mereka. Mencoba melerai sebelum jadi pertumpahan saus tomat dan saus tiram, atau adegan sinetron di mana sang cewek menyiram segelas limun pada cowoknya yang ketahuan selingkuh teman satu kos si cowok. Oke. Itu sinetron yang nyelipin _hint yaoi_.

"Tuan Aladdin!" seru pelayan itu ketika Aladdin memungut pecahan piring yang ada di lantai.

"Biarkan. Dia tamuku. Biarkan kami makan berdua," jawab Aladdin. Ia menarik lengan Judal menuju ruangan AC, di sudut termewah dalam restoran. Segera saja Judal dijamu dengan berbagai makanan—dan sudah tentu Aladdin yang traktir.

"Aku _food tester_ yang didatangkan restoran ini. Namaku Aladdin. Salam kenal, Judal. Baru kali ini kita bertemu di luar dunia mimpi, ya?"

Judal menatap Aladdin lekat. Oh emak, oh bapak. Ternyata mimpi itu bukan hanya mimpi kosong belaka. Mimpi usil yang menyerupai sinetron kejar tayang. Jangan-jangan itu... apa namanya? _Lucid Dream_? Ramalan? Entahlah. Kayaknya Judal lupa kalau mimpi itu juga bisa jadi suatu isyarat.

* * *

**—Waiting **oleh** Kinana**

_...24 Desember 2013_

_Christmas Eve_. Momen yang ditunggu–tunggu oleh seluruh umat manusia beragama Kristen, seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang cerahnya berjalan melewati sebuah taman kecil yang terletak diatas bukit, pemuda dengan seragam _senior high school_ itu mengeratkan lilitan syal berwarna biru pada lehernya. Sepasang iris coklat menawan miliknya memindai seluruh sudut taman, senyuman manis terlukis sempurna diwajah, membuat dia terlihat semakin manis dan menawan.

"Besok ya..." gumam pemuda itu, tiba–tiba raut wajah cerianya menjadi murung.

"Dia datang tidak ya?" pemuda itu berkata lirih dengan kepala yang menunduk. Lalu?

Pemuda itu mendongak, menatap senja dan butiran salju yang mulai turun, menutupi bagian kota dengan warna putih menawan. Seulas senyum kembali terlukis di wajah manis itu.

"Pasti datang!" seru pemuda itu–yakin.

"Kau akan datang kan? Aku yakin kali ini kau benar–benar akan datang! Karena kau sudah berjanji pada ku!" pemuda itu berseru lagi, tiba – tiba merasa semangat. Dengan cepat dia berlari meninggalkan taman kecil yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya pertama kali dengan 'dia'.

..._25 Desember 2013_

_Christmas_. Salju turun perlahan menutupi gedung–gedung Kota Tokyo dengan warna putihnya, membuat perpaduan yang indah dengan kerlap–kerlip lampu yang berwarna–warni di kota yang bertambah sibuk itu. Suara canda, tawa, dan kebahagiaan menggema di setiap sudut kota. Membuat kota yang aslinya sudah besik itu menjadi lebih berisik. Ah, ternyata tidak semua bagian kota dihiasi keramaian, di sebuah taman kecil yang terletak di atas bukit hanya ada seorang pemuda manis yang berdiri di bawah sorot lampu taman yang redup.

"Dia...tidak datang ya..." seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang cerah bergumam, dia menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya lalu mengeratkan pegangan tangan kanannya pada gagang payung yang dia pegang.

"Mungkin... sebentar lagi akan datang..." gumam pemuda itu lagi–meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu mendongak, menunjukkan wajah manis dengan sepasang iris coklat menawan miliknya pada butiran salju yang jatuh perlahan.

"Kau akan datang kan?" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah berjanji!"

_DEG_

Pemuda berwajah manis itu menoleh kebelakang, kedua iris coklatnya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri satu meter di belakangnya, jantungnya langsung berdetak dengan _random_.

_BRUK_

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Seiring dengan jatuhnya payung yang dia genggam, pemuda berwajah manis itu menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari kearah sosok yang berdiri satu meter di hadapannya dengan senyuman hangat yang terulas–tidak memperdulikan butiran–butiran salju yang akan mengenai tubuhnya dan membuatnya kedinginan.

"Aku benar–benar merindukanmu Aladdin!" seru pemuda bersurai pirang sambil mengeratkan dekapannya pada pemuda bersurai biru di depannya.

"Hm. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Ali–_koi_!" kata si pemuda bersurai biru yang dipanggil Aladdin itu sambil mengelus helaian pirang milik pemuda yang ada dalam dekapannya, pemuda yang tingginya hanya samapai sebatas dagunya.

* * *

**—Butterfly **oleh** Rui Arisawa. **

"_Cinta itu seperti kupu-kupu—semakin dikejar, dia semakin menghindar. Tapi kalau kamu membiarkannya terbang, dia akan menghampirimu di saat yang tidak kamu duga."_

.

"Dapat kata-kata sok romantis dari mana?" kalau digambarkan dengan _emoticon_ yang sedang populer di kalangan remaja, wajah pemuda dengan rambut kuning dan membentuk tanduk di tengahnya itu seperti ini; 'OAO'. Dia tercengang ketika bibir bocah umur sepuluh tahun—yang menunjukkan anak tersebut _lebih muda _tujuh tahun darinya—itu menguntai kata-kata romantis ala gaya pacaran orang dewasa. Yah, walau sebenarnya tidak usah terlalu kaget juga, Alibaba Saluja—itu nama si Rambut Kuning—sebenarnya tahu kalau bocah ini... _lebih mesum ketimbang dirinya_.

"Eh? Ah, kata-kata itu kudapat dari internet—maksudku dari buku yang dibaca Ja'far_-san_ di perpustakaan kerajaan tadi." Balas Aladdin—yang diajak bicara Alibaba—singkat. Tak lupa sambil memasang senyumnya yang imut dan polos khas anak sepuluh tahun itu.

"Hee... Kau suka bacaan roman seperti itu? Aku baru tahu..." gumam Alibaba singkat. Ya, untuk satu hal itu, Alibaba tidak akan tahu. Selama ini dia mengira Aladdin hanya bocah biasa yang lebih gemar bermain dan menggoda kakak-kakak cantik berbadan _bohai_ yang ada di Istana Sindria, tempat mereka (dan satu lagi teman mereka bernama Morgiana) tinggal kurang lebih selama sepekan ini—kecuali mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Aladdin juga adalah seorang _Magi_.

"Ehehehe... Tidak juga. Aku hanya iseng mengintip buku yang dibaca Ja'far_-san_ di perpustakaan tadi saja, kok~ Selebihnya aku ingin melihat kakak-kakak cantik yang sedang bermain air di pancuran. Pemandangannya lebih jelas dari perpustakaan soalnya."

_GUBRAK!_

Alibaba jatuh dengan tak elitnya, dengan dahinya yang indah mencium mesra lantai lorong bangunan utama Istana Sindria—tempat mereka berada sekarang. _'Sudah kuduga akhirnya begini. Dasar Bocah _Magi_ mesum.'_

"Tapi aku cukup setuju dengan kata-kata itu. Kupu-kupu jika dikejar akan terbang ke segala arah untuk melindungi diri, sedangkan kalau kita diam, membiarkannya mengambil kebebasanya untuk terbang, kupu-kupu itu akan menghampiri kita. Menggambarkan Alibaba_-kun_ yang kukejar-kejar sepanjang hari untuk kuraep—"

"_WHUUAATT_?!"

"Maksudku kukejar—malah lari pontang-panting dan berakhir _illfeel _padaku."

"YA IYALAH!" salak Alibaba lagi dengan muka _eswete_ di tempat. Bocah ini mesum! Raja dari segala maharaja MESUM!

"Tapi—_mungkin_ jika aku diam, menunggu kesempatan, suatu saat..." Aladdin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Alibaba yang sontak langsung merona, "kau akan menghampiriku dengan sendirinya..."

"Ap—"

Bocah berambut biru panjang dikepang itu menunjukkan senyum usil dan menyebalkan di mata Alibaba—sangat menyebalkan sampai-sampai membuatnya bertransformasi menjadi kepiting rebus yang biasa disediakan koki istana untuk makan malam mereka. Setelah puas melihat wajah semerah apel milik Pemuda Berambut Kuning itu, Aladdin menjauhkan wajahnya, tetap sambil menyunggingkan senyum usil dan manis andalannya.

"Apaan, sih?! Lagipula kenapa aku yang harus jadi kupu-kupu dan mengejarmu begitu?!" sontak Alibaba langsung kesal.

"Eeh? Alibaba_-kun_ mau jadi _bunganya_ memang? Berarti nanti tetap aku akan terbang menuju bau harum _si bunga, _lho~ Da tentu saja—_lebih liar._ Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"...OGAAAHH!"

Dan sekali lagi, hari damai di Kerajaan Sindria berakhir dengan Alibaba mengejar-ejar Aladdin ke segala penjuru kerajaan. _Dengan muka merah tentunya._

* * *

**—Umbra oleh Arisa Yukishiro. **

[ _di bawah bayangan pepohonan, aku dan kamu..._ ]

Terkadang Kougyoku lebih memilih menuruti kata hatinya untuk berjalan-jalan keluar istana dibanding duduk diam di dalam kamar, atau mendengarkan permasalahan-permasalahan politik negara yang seolah membutuhkan berabad-abad untuk selesai membicarakannya, atau membiarkan telinganya dipenuhi ceramah Ka Koubun yang melarangnya melakukan ini atau itu atau membahas masalah-masalah yang sudah lalu. Daripada membuatnya tambah berdosa pada Ka Koubun ( karena ketahuilah, terkadang gadis itu mengumpat dalam hati kalau Ka Koubun mulai menceramahinya dan hal itu membuat _mood_ sang putri rusak. Memang objek yang diumpat itu tidak tahu, tapi Tuhan tahu, bukan? ) hari ini Kougyoku memilih untuk keluar dari istana, berjalan-jalan di pekarangan yang rindang damai dipenuhi suara nyanyian burung.

Kougyoku menikmatinya; berada di antara bayangan pepohonan, dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos sela-sela dedaunan, membentuk garis-garis sinar yang melukis rerumputan dengan pola serupa polkadot, namun bercahaya. Ia menyukai bagaimana alas kakinya menimbulkan suara gesekan yang khas ketika ia menginjak rerumputan, atau suara ranting-ranting kecil yang patah dan daun gugur yang hancur karena tak sengaja ia injak.

Kougyoku menikmati semua itu, namun hari ini takdir memberikannya satu pemandangan yang lebih ia nikmati dibanding seluruh pekarangan yang luas ini.

Seorang magi berambut oniks yang duduk bersandar pada batang pohon, menutup mata dan mendengkur pelan, menggoda hasrat Kougyoku untuk mengganggu tidur siang sang magi. Gadis itu menampilkan sekilas seringai lebar, sebelum mulai berjalan berjingkat-jingkat pada ujung-ujung jarinya demi meminimalisir suara yang ia timbulkan. Begitu ia berdiri tepat di depan sosok yang tengah tertidur itu, Kougyoku membungkuk sedikit—dan ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengagumi sosok yang tertidur begitu damai itu. _Dia tidak menyebalkan kalau sedang tertidur seperti ini, lihatlah wajahnya yang polos seperti bayi, tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau dia sebetulnya sangat menyebalkan—_begitulah yang terlintas dalam pikiran sang putri.

"Ju~dal~_chan_!"

Suaranya sengaja dicemprengkan, volumenya dinaikkan, bahkan ia sengaja mengatakannya tepat di depan wajah Judal agar tidur sang magi terganggu, tapi tampaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bangun, sudah siang!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kougyouku menggembungkan pipi, kesal.

"Kalau nggak bangun, aku cium lho!"

" ..."

"Uh ... nggak seru, ah~"

Baru saja Kougyoku bangkit berdiri untuk pergi, sebentuk tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kougyoku dengan erat. Gadis itu terkesiap, lalu menoleh ke arah Judal ; ia masih memejamkan mata, dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Cengkeraman itu terasa semakin erat; mungkin menyampaikan sebuah isyarat.

" ... _geez_, dasar."

Kougyoku menggumam pelan, menggerutu kesal dengan pipi bulat yang kini sudah disepuh warna kemerahan. Pada akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk menunduk, sesaat ia ragu ( tapi tentu saja Kougyoku ingat kalau seorang putri tidak boleh menjilat kata-katanya sendiri ) lalu mengabaikan rasa panas di pipinya dan kemungkinan ada orang yang melihat, Kougyoku pun melaksanakan 'ancaman'nya barusan.

" … mmm …"

Manis. Dan Judal pun menyeringai.

* * *

**Chapter 1; _end_**

* * *

Hai-hai~

Lama aku tak mampir lagi ke fandom ini :3 Sekalinya mampir bawa karya author seabreg gini **#didepak**

betewe apa kabar? Ada projek buat _author-author_ yang demen _fandom_ Magi, nih~ namanya Projek_** Fanfiksi Seven Colors of Loop**_. Fanfiksi yang satu _chapter_-nya terdiri dari tujuh judul _drabble_ dari _author_ yang berbeda **:D** Dan satu _author_ boleh menyumbang lebih dari satu karya dalam satu chapter. Contohnya seperti Rui Arisawa di atas. **Siapapun boleh ikut; _reader. reviewer. author_.** _Rules_ dan peraturannya bisa dilihat di profil FFn saya yah **:DD** Yuk, berkarya dan ngumpul sama-sama, menciptakan satu _chapter_ yang manis untuk dinikmati dengan secangkir susu panas **#ecieh** **#apa :v **

Baidewei, soal editan, saya bahkan enggak mengubah gaya tulisan dan apapun dari setiap **author.** Saya cuma periksa _typo _dan EYD aja mana yang kurang jelas. lebih-lebih, kalau ada yang terlupa, saya mohon maaf yah **XD  
**

_Sudikah meninggalkan feedback atau review? Karena Review adalah nyawa dari sebuah fanfiksi. _

**~Maret, 2013. Ryudou Ai. St. Chimaira. Rui Arisawa. Arisa Yukishiro. Aion Laven Walker. Kinana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Colors of Loop**

**_WARNINGS! Mostly BL. Maybe OOC. AU. _**_**alternate age(?).**__**Crossover with +Anima. Contains MPREG. **_**_Please don't bash the characters and the pairings here. Any bash, just give it to me and the story. No plagiarism, please!_**

**_Various Pairings. Various genres._**

Magi: the Labyrinth of Magic © Shinobu Ohtaka.

((Kami, para author yang berkontribusi pada setiap chapter fanfiksi ini** tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun** dari fanfiksi ini))

* * *

—_**Ketika Sensasi itu Menjalar** oleh _**_St. Chimaira._  
**

Alat perangkap beruang yang berhasil mencapit salah satu kaki Judal akhirnya terbuka utuh. Menyisakan sedikit ceceran merah pekat yang mengalir deras dari daerah pergelangan.

Setelah mengeluarkan kaki kurus Judal dari tempat kejadian perkara, Aladdin mengobati bagian kulit yang terlanjur terluka itu seadanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa terperangkap benda seperti ini? Sungguh tidak elit."

"Diam kau _chibi_. Ini semua salahmu!"

Untuk selanjutnya Judal memantapkan diri supaya pergelangan kakinya juga diberi penambahan aksesoris seperti leher dan lengannya agar bisa sekaligus berfungsi sebagai pelindung.

"Itu cara bicaramu pada penyelamatmu? Menyebalkan. Harusnya kubiarkan kau menangis semalamanan."

"Penyelamat? Kau penyebab kecelakaan ini!"

Judal membuang mukanya yang sudah terlanjur dihiasi rona kemerahan. Dalam hati dia mengutuk keteledorannya saat Aladdin yang ternyata berada di lokasi udara yang sama menabraknya hingga jatuh (untuk kali ini, Judal yakin kalau Aladdin menabraknya dengan sengaja) sehingga tongkat sihirnya terpental entah kemana, dan makin mengutuk ketika perangkap beruang dari besi merampas kebebasannya sesaat tubuhnya menyentuh permukaan bumi.

"Sini kubantu… kita juga harus mencari tongkatmu dulu." tawar Aladdin yang sudah selesai membebat kaki Judal.

Belum sempat Judal menyalak untuk menguntai kalimat setara 'tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri!', Aladdin sudah melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Judal. Membuat _Magi_ bersurai hitam itu mendesah ringan beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya pasrah menyerahkan sedikit bobot tubuhnya—membiarkan _Magi_ kecil itu membantunya menaiki _turban_nya yang sudah membentang.

* * *

—_**Mencintainya **oleh **UzumakiKagari**_

Sindria, tempat di mana aku tinggal. Tempat di mana kini aku bernaung setelah pergi meninggalkan Kekaisaran Kou. Sindria, tempat yang dulu ingin, bahkan hampir saja kuhancurkan. Setelah perusakan yang kulakukan pada dinding pelindung negara itu, sekarang menjadi tempatku berpijak. Tempatku menghabiskan sisa hidupku yang masih sangat panjang.

Sindria, tempat seseorang yang telah menarikku dari dalamnya jurang kegelapan berada. Seseorang yang membuatku merasakan apa itu rasa kasihan, apa itu rasa kasih sayang. Mengajarkanku arti sebuah kata yang dulu kuanggap bualan belaka; _cinta_.

Diriku ini _dicintai_ olehnya yang menjadi penguasa Kerajaan Sindria.

Aku yang kotor dan bahkan sudah terhina ini merasa suci atas perlakuannya. Sungguh, aku tahu jika diriku ini memang sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada. Aku ini, yang telah mengkhianati Rajaku—seorang _Magi_ yang berhianat tak seharusnya menikmati semua gelimangan kebahagiaan ini.

Aku adalah seorang pengkhianat. _Pantas mati_.

Aku hanya bagian kecil dari eksistensi yang seharusnya telah lenyap. Tapi keegoisan membutakan segalanya, membuatku membuka mata dari kegelapan yang sejak dulu bersarang dalam hatiku. Dalam jiwa dan raga kotorku.

Terasa aneh, mengatakan diriku telah buta akan segalanya, tetapi aku dapat melihat cahaya hangat yang menyelubungiku. _Rukh_ hitam yang selalu menemaniku membuatku merasa bersalah pada mereka. Aku meninggalkannya. Aku meninggalkan _Rukh_ hitam yang selalu bersamaku.

**Aku bahagia.**

Sesuatu yang tak pernah kuharapkan itu kini tengah kualami. Aku bahagia saat Rajaku memperlakukanku bukan sebagai alat, namun seperti manusia. Bukan juga seperti binatang. Aku merasa senang dengan dirinya yang tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan besarnya untuk merengkuh tubuh ini.

Sempat kutawarkan diriku, raga yang sebenarnya telah hina ini, mempersembahkan diriku padanya, namun ia menolak. Bukan karena dirinya merasa jijik padaku yang hina ini. Sebaliknya, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat rona merah menjalar di kedua pipiku.

_"Aku tidak pantas untuk menyentuh tubuhmu. Aku hanya seorang yang menyelamatkanmu. Tidak meminta lebih atas dirimu."_

Hatiku berdetak tak menentu, kuyakin diriku tidak sedang sakit jantung. Aku sehat, sangat sehat, meski aku memang akan selalu merasa sakit jika berada dekat atau hanya sekedar menangkap sosok Rajaku di dalam naungan mata malamku.

Tidak apa jika Rajaku tidak menginginkanku, aku sadar. Bukan hanya diriku yang menginginkan dirinya. Bukan hanya aku yang berada dalam hatinya, bukan hanya aku yang menerima kehangatan disetiap sentuhannya.

Aku hanya seorang orang _ke dua_.

Aku berbagi, meski kutahu hati kecilku ini menginginkannya. Menginginkan penakluk Samudra itu seutuhnya hanya untuk diriku. Sinbad yang kini telah menjadi tujuanku.

Tidak apa bagiku menjadi seseorang yang dinomor duakan. Aku bahagia, aku bahagia meski ia hanya memberikan sebagian kecil hatinya untukku.  
Aku bahagia melihatnya tersenyum meski itu bukan karena aku. Rasa itu bukan ditujukan untukku. Aku tersenyum meski hati ini selalu menginginkan lebih.  
Bukan hanya sekedar kecupan dari rasa sayangnya padaku, aku menginginkan dirinya. **Seutuhnya**.

Entah sejak kapan, hati ini telah terjerat terlalu dan sangat dalam padanya. Dia yang kini menjadi Rajaku, pemilik dari _Magi_ ini.

Hatiku menerima jika aku bukan orang yang pertama.

Ia mengubah hidupku, aku yang sekarang bukan diriku yang dulu. Bukan seseorang yang dipermainkan atau mempermainkan orang lain untuk kesenangan. Seorang _Magi_ yang berubah karena hatinya bukan lagi miliknya.

* * *

—_**Suffering **oleh** Kinana**_

"Sin, kau bau! Menjauh dariku!"

Selalu. Kau selalu berseru seperti itu padaku akhir–akhir ini. Ya ampun sayangku, bebebku, Ja'far yang imut–imut, tidak bisakah kau menerima sedikiiit saja kehadiran rajamu yang paling ganteng dan kece ini? Dan lagi, SEJAK KAPAN SEORANG RAJA SINDRIA YANG PALING CETAR MEMBAHA ULALA SEPERTIKU BAU?

"Ugghh...Sin...menjauh, aku tidak suka baumu, ugghh..." dan kau berlari menjauh sambil menutupi setengah wajah manismu menggunakan kedua tangan milikmu yang dihiasi jari–jari lentik itu. Hiks... aku tahu kau sedang mengandung _buah cinta_ kita, tapi aku bisa frustasi jika kau menjauhiku terus. Ehm... untuk anakku tersayang yang masih berada di dalam perut rata Ja'far; hei, janganlah kau monopoli ibumu untuk dirimu sendiri, Nak. Tidak kasihankah kau pada ayahmu yang harus mengendap–endap setiap malam supaya bisa tidur seranjang dengan ibumu, hanya karena kau membuat ibumu menganggap ayah bau? Hiks... ketahuilah, Ayah sangat kesepian, Nak. Tertanda, dari seseorang yang dianggap bau oleh 'istinya'. Sinbad si Raja Sindria yang paling kece.

_2 months later..._

"Sin, ayo pergi ke festival bersama!" setelah berminggu–minggu kau terus menghindariku, akhirnya kini kau kembali bersikap manja padaku. Dengan senyum manis sejuta _Watt_ milikmu, kau mengajakku ke Festival Maharagan bersama. Aw...aw...aw...manisnya, dan tentu saja aku menyetujui ajakanmu itu! Ya ampun, anakku tersayang yang masih di dalam perut Ja'far yang kini sudah mulai mengembung itu, apakah kau memberi ayahmu kesempatan untuk tidak kesepian lagi, Nak? Kau memang bocah yang pintar... Ayah bangga padamu!

Malam ini kita menghabiskan malam dengan berjalan–jalan di festival yang dipenuhi makanan, tarian, lampu kerlap–kerlip, orang berkostum dan lainnya, tapi uuhh...bebebku tersayang, kenapa kau harus mengemut _ice cream_ batangan rasa vanila dengan wajah yang menurutku begitu...errr...menggoda? Maafkan suami tercintamu ini yang sudah tertular mesumnya seorang bocah _Magi_. _Tenang, Sin, tenang, pertahankan citra gantengmu di depan 'istri'mu! Jangan sampai hasratmu itu merusak segalanya! Yosh, kau bisa! Amaimon~ pinjamkan aku poker face andalamu!_

"Sin, ayo duduk!" kau menarik pergelangan tanganku supaya duduk di sebelahmu, tidak terasa kita telah sampai di sudut taman istana yang sepi, kembang api membuat percikan cahaya warna–warni menemani bintang yang berkelip, menambah keindahan kanvas hitam langit malam. Aku memandangmu intens, lalu tersenyum lembut padamu. Ayo Sin, katakan! Kau pasti bisa.

"Hei, aku merindukanmu," kataku lalu memeluk tubuh rampingmu. "Aku mencintaimu, Ja'far," bisikku lirih di daun telingamu, kau menoleh ke belakang, menatapku dengan iris hijaumu yang berkaca–kaca.

"Sin," panggilmu lirih, kau mulai mendekatkan bibir ceri milikmu pada bibir tipis milikku. _Yes_! Trik gombal-gambil-gembel andalanku tadi berhasil! Uhuu~ aku akan mendapatkan jatah sebuah kecupan manis malam ini, dan mungkin juga 'jatah' yang 'lainnya'.

Osh~ tinggal tiga senti... dua... satu sentimeter... dan...

Ah? Kenapa kau berhenti, Beb?

"Sin, kau bau! Menjauh dariku!" kalimat _mak-jleb_ yang kau ucapkan dengan nada setajam pisau daging itu membuatku membeku seketika, jika saja aku bukanlah seorang Raja Sindria yang _kece_ dan ganteng, aku pasti sudah manangis sambil gulung–gulung saat ini. Kau berdiri, lalu berjalan ringan meninggalkan diriku yang hanya mampu meratapi nasib dengan _emoticon_ (TwT) menyertai. Ya Tuhan, aku mohon padaMu, jangan biarkan Ja'farku yang manis _unyu–unyu_ dan gampang diraep olehku itu mengandung untuk yang kedua kalinya, karena jika dia mengandung kembali maka aku tidak akan bisa meraepnya lagi. Amiin.

Tertanda, dari seseorang yang dianggap bau oleh 'istinya'. Sinbad si Raja Sindria yang paling kece.

* * *

—_**Mimpi? **Oleh** Fazea**_

Alibaba tidak pernah ingat kapan ia melangkah ke padang bunga yang begini indah dan berkilauan. Kemana pun ia menoleh, ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan ujung dari hamparan bunga-bunga ini. Saat itu, di matanya, dunia itu seperti cat warna yang tumpah ke padang bunga.

"Alibaba! Lihat, sudah selesai!"

Pemuda itu mendengar suara nyaring yang memanggil namanya dari belakang. _Tunggu—suara itu…_

"Mahkota bunga, nih! Sesuai dengan yang kau ajarkan!"

_Alad—din?_

Tunggu. Aladdin? _Sejak kapan ia menjadi tinggi—dan rupawan begini? _Alibaba tidak berhenti memandangi perubahan signifikan yang terjadi pada bocah pendek itu. Lihat matanya, lihat lekukan ototnya, dan lihat senyumnya itu. _Apa-apaan ini, dia jadi lebih tinggi dariku!_

"Alibaba?" pemuda tinggi mirip _(atau memang?) _Aladdin itu menangkap Alibaba yang tengah melamun. Namun pemuda beriris emas itu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, menyangkal. Dan Aladdin pun hanya bisa terkikik kecil, "sudah kubuat susah payah, ayo dipakai."

Pria berambut biru itu merapikan rambut Alibaba yang berkeliaran di wajahnya. Dengan lembut, tangan itu meletakkan mahkota bunga buatannya di atas kepala Alibaba. Iseng, ia mengambil sejumput rambut yang sedikit panjang dari Alibaba, merasakan betapa halusnya surai pirang keemasan itu. "selain itu, kau cantik sekali."

Kelopak bunga-bunga merah tiba-tiba terhembus angin, berterbangan, dan jatuh di wajah sang pangeran. Pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah yang lucu—menurut Aladdin, dan membuatnya tertawa. Mata birunya yang tajam menatap manik emas itu secara empat mata, seolah menunjukkan pada Alibaba bahwa yang ada di dalam mata biru itu hanya ada dirinya seorang. Jari-jari jahilnya berjalan di atas ubun-ubun Alibaba, turun ke tengkuknya, menyandarkan tangannya di pundak orang itu. Dahi mereka pun saling bertemu, membuat semburat merah itu makin melebar.

"Sangat… cantik."

Seketika itu juga tengkuknya didorong. Kedua bibir itu pun bersentuhan, dan memperlihatkan iris emasnya yang membulat, kaget. Namun detik-detik berikutnya kelopak mata itu mengatup, seiring dengan nikmat yang lama-kelamaan mengalir bersama lidahnya. Membuat darahnya panas. Membuatnya mengemut lidah panjang itu, dan merasakan betapa dinginnya angin yang baru saja bertiup.

_Bruk_

Sebuah kekuatan besar membanting mereka berdua di atas tumpukan bunga-bunga, sehingga banyak kelopaknya yang buyar dan melompat, menghujani keduanya yang kembali saling bertatap mata. Alibaba tidak berkata-kata. Sedangkan Aladdin terkekeh.

"Duh, gawat nih," Pemuda bersorban itu mengusap bibir Alibaba, ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperlihatkan kilat dari bibir kecil itu, "makin dilihat, kau makin cantik saja."

…**::::O::::…**

Pagi itu, acara sarapan pagi tamu-tamu Sindria dengan Sinbad menjadi sedikit tertunda berkat Alibaba yang bangun kesiangan. Untungnya, ada Ja'far yang mengisi waktu dengan menyuguhkan teh hitam. Namun Alibaba malah tidak meminum bahkan menyesapnya, hanya memandangi cerminan wajahnya di cangkir teh itu. Dan hal tersebut memancing perhatian Sinbad.

"Ada apa? Kau kurang tidur?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung membuyarkan lamunannya, "Eh? Aah, sama sekali tidak!" Alibaba buru-buru menyesap tehnya demi menutup kecurigaan Sinbad, seraya matanya melirik Aladdin yang sedang asyik mencelupkan kue kering ke tehnya, dengan riang.

Ja'far yang sibuk pun bisa melihatnya, "Aladdin, kau baru mimpi indah? Kelihatannya senang sekali"

_Brushh! _

Teh hitam panas yang sedang diminum Aladdin tersembur ke wajah Sinbad.

"Oh, pantas," Morgiana menambahkan, "subuh tadi pun aku terbangun karena Aladdin yang tidur sambil menciumi gulingnya, dan mengigau."

Giliran Alibaba yang menyembur teh hitamnya, tepat ke wajah Sinbad.

* * *

—_**Different **oleh_**_ Rui Arisawa._ **

"Sinbad! Kita akan menaklukkan dunia! Kau—dan juga aku! Kau Rajanya dan aku _Magi_nya!" pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar menghadap lautan yang membentang luas. Ia berdiri di muka dek kapal dengan mata berwarna rubi yang berbinar-binar kesenangan.

"Hm! Ya, kita berdua pasti bisa menaklukkan semua _dungeon _di seluruh dunia! Keahlianku dalam pedang—serta kepiawaianmu dalam sihir! Kita kombinasi yang sempurna! Tak akan ada yang bisa menandingi kita! Iya, 'kan? Judal!" Sinbad—berambut ungu panjang dan berwajah tampan—membalas ucapan Judal—tak kalah semangat.

Ya, berdua, mereka pasti bisa menaklukkan dunia.

Berdua.

Selamanya.

Tak akan ada yang bisa menandingi.

**.**

_Kupikir pun... begitu._

_Kupikir kita akan terus bersama._

_Kupikir kita aka menaklukkan dunia bersama._

_Kupikir kita akan berdua... selamanya._

**.**

"Apa maksudmu?! Mata Ular itu ingin membunuhmu—nyaris malah! Kenapa kau malah..." Judal menahan emosinya kuat-kuat. Tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sinbad padanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sinbad menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas berat, "Maksudku bukankah sudah jelas? Aku akan menjadikan anak itu kaki tanganku! Dia sangat cekatan, tajam, cepat, dia bisa melindungi kita dalam perjalanan menaklukkan _dungeon-dungeon _ itu!"

"Oh! Apa kau mulai tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuan berpedangmu? Atau... Kau merasa aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungimu dengan sihirku? Kau merendahkanku—meragukanku, menghinaku?!" rubinya menyala-nyala, rasa marah bukan main yang terpancar di sana.

Mata Sinbad menajam, "Tidak! Apa pernah aku meragukanmu saat seekor naga nyaris memakan kakiku? Apa pernah aku meragukanmu saat aku tenggelam diseret pusaran air laut? Apa kau pernah meragukanku saat kau nyaris ditikam oleh prampok gurun? Apa pernah, hah?!"

"Terserah kau lah! Aku akan kembali ke kamarku! Jangan injakkan kaki busukmu ke kamarku sampai kau bilang bahwa kau akan membunuh _assasin _itu!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tetap pada ucapanku—dia akan kujadikan anak buahku!"

"Persetan!"

_BLAM!_

Dan pintu tertutup dengan keras, meninggalkan debuman yang menggema di ruang baca milik Sinbad.

**.**

_Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya._

_Berselisih paham denganmu—tak pernah terbayang dalam benakku._

_Kita berbagi pendapat yang sama, ide yang sama._

_Dan kemudian, pendapatmu berbeda dengan pemikiranku._

_Dan saat aku sadar, kita saling menjauh_**.**

**.**

"Apa?" judal tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya.

_Rambut putih itu bersanding dengan rambut ungu kandidat rajanya._

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Kau membuangku? Kau menyisihkanku demi _dia_? Tidak lucu!"

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu menggeretakkn gigi-giginya, "Jika kau ingin mengusirku, katakan sejak awal dan aku akan pergi!"

Dia berbalik, kemudian berjalan menjauh. Keluar dari persinggahan Sinbad. Karpet terbangnya ia naiki dan pergi.

Semuanya _berantakan_.

Semuanya _hancur_.

_Semuanya... jadi berbeda_.

Tak seperti dahulu lagi.

**.**

_Sekarang berbeda._

_Aku tak di sisimu lagi._

_Maupun kau ada di sisiku lagi._

_Semua tinggal kenangan._

_._

_Rambut pendek berwarna putih,_

_Berdiri kokoh di sampingmu yang tegap._

_Rambut panjang dikepang berwarna hitam,_

_Memunggungimu di balik bayangan tiada akhir._

_._

_Tak ada lagi Sinbad dan Judal._

_Tak ada lagi kebersamaan._

_Yang tersisa hanyalah Sinbad—tanpa Judal._

_Yang tersisa hanyalah Judal—tanpa Sinbad._

* * *

—_**Rukh** oleh** Helyna**._

Sutra.

Itu adalah hal yang pertama kali dilihat oleh mata Alibaba saat anak bertubuh mungil itu berjalan keluar kamar.

Berlapis-lapis kain sutra, dijahit sedemikian rupa sehingga melapisi tubuh anak berambut biru itu dengan sangat pas.

"Alibaba?"

Alibaba tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat ke arah anak yang sedang tersenyum manis itu.

"Ahh.. Aladdin." Alibaba tersenyum gugup. "Baju itu.."

Senyum Aladdin melebar, membuat pipi pria berambut kuning di hadapannya memerah.

"Cocok tidak? Kak Ja'far yang memakaikannya." Aladdin menjawab. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Alibaba. Gelang-gelang dan perhiasan di sekitar pergelangan kakinya membuat suara bergerincing di setiap langkahnya.

"I.. Iya, cocok sekali." Alibaba mengelus rambut anak itu dengan kaku. "Kau harusnya lebih sering lagi memakai baju seperti ini."

Atasan berwarna merah dan biru lembut, gelang dan perhiasan di kakinya tertutup oleh ujung celana birunya. Lengan panjang berwarna kuning pucat, hampir putih, menutupi lengan dan tangannya, ujungnya hampir menyentuh lantai. Seluruhnya dilapisi lagi dengan lapisan-lapisan sutra berwarna kuning pucat, ditambah dengan lilitan kain putih lembut di sekitar pinggangnya, terhubung ke arah kain putih yang melingkari lengan bajunya.

Aladdin tersenyum lebar, pipinya memerah sedikit.

"Kalau itu yang Alibaba mau, apapun akan aku lakukan." Aladdin berkata pelan.

"Eh? Apa?" Alibaba bertanya heran.

Aladdin tertawa kecil, pipinya makin memerah.

"Ada apa sih? Jangan tertawa saja dong." Alibaba bertanya lagi, semakin bingung.

Aladdin menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang sangat senang. Kedua tangan mungilnya yang tertutup terus memegangi lengan laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia merapatkan wajahnya ke lengan Alibaba, tangan memeluk erat lengan lelaki itu dan berbisik pelan sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Rajaku, Alibaba."

Alibaba terus menatap Aladdin dengan tatapan heran. Bahkan saat anak itu sudah melepaskan lengannya dan berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah darinya.

Saat Aladdin kembali berputar menghadap Alibaba, mata anak itu terpejam dan senyum yang lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Alibaba hanya bisa terus memperhatikan anak itu dengan mata lebar dan…kagum?

Kemudian, Aladdin mengangkat kedua lengannya. Saat itu juga nafas Alibaba terhenti, pikirannya kosong.

Kain sutra kuning pucat yang melapisi tubuh Aladdin tampak bercahaya, seakan-akan seluruh tubuh anak berambut biru itu diselimuti oleh sinar hangat berwarna putih kekuningan. Lengan panjang berwarna kuning pucat, terangkat ke atas oleh anak itu, mengalir lembut di samping tubuhnya. Terlihat seperti sayap.

Burung adalah hal pertama yang terpikir oleh Alibaba. _Magi_ mungil itu tampak seperti seekor burung yang terlapisi oleh lapisan cahaya putih yang hangat.

Burung putih yang bercahaya.

"Rukh..." Alibaba tersadar, matanya melebar. Saat ini, penyihir muda itu tampak sangat mirip sekali dengan kumpulan burung-burung putih yang sering ia lihat saat Aladdin menggunakan sihir.

Bukannya dapat bernafas lega kembali, nafas pria berambut kuning itu malah semakin terhenti. Matanya menangkap beberapa ekor burung putih itu, berkumpul di sekitar Aladdin dan menambahkan lebih banyak cahaya lembut disekitar anak itu.

Alibaba pun lari dengan wajah merah seperti tomat, kaki dan tangannya kaku.

* * *

—_**Beautiful **oleh** Aion Laven Walker. **_

Hitam...

Bagiku... warna hitam itu tidak indah...

Bagiku... warna hitam itu menyedihkan...

Lihat saja warna sayapku... hitam kelam seperti warna rambutku...

Diriku yang menyedihkan ini terkena kutukan menjadi _+Anima_ gagak... hewan yang sering disebut sebagai pembawa sial dan utusan kematian...

Hidupku yang sulit, sekarang bertambah sulit karena _+Anima_ gagak ini...

Aku... Judal... sangat membenci warna hitam...

Hari itu Judal sedang bersantai di atas pohon yang tinggi sambil memakan buah apel yang baru saja dicurinya di desa kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Mencuri? Ya... hal itu terpaksa dia lakukan agar bisa bertahan hidup sebagai _+Anima_.

Di _Asteria_, _+Anima_ dijauhi karena dianggap mengerikan... tapi masih lebih baik daripada di _Sailand_ yang menjadikan _+Anima_ sebagai budak.

Judal tidak memiliki tempat yang bisa disebutnya sebagai rumah. Ketika masih kecil, kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada karena dibunuh oleh para perampok. Dia sendiri dibawa oleh para perampok tersebut untuk dijual sebagai budak. Selama di dalam kurungan, dia melihat sekelompok burung gagak yang terbang dengan bebas dan secara tidak sengaja berharap bisa terbang bebas seperti gagak-gagak tersebut. Pada saat itulah... dirinya menerima _+Anima_ gagak dan pada akhirnya dapat melarikan diri.

"Hallo!"

Hampir saja Judal jatuh karena terkejut dengan suara riang yang berasal dari sebelahnya. Tunggu... sebelahnya? Bukankah dia sedang berada di atas pohon yang tinggi?

Kedua mata merah pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu bertemu dengan kedua mata biru anak yang memanggilnya. Anak bermata biru itu memiliki rambut biru panjang yang dikepang, usianya... mungkin sekitar 10 tahun, dan dia memiliki... kedua sayap yang putih bersih.

'Malaikat? Ah, bukan... dia _+Anima_. Mungkin merpati... atau angsa...'

"... Apa maumu?"

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dikepang tersebut balik bertanya dengan nada ketus, berharap anak bersayap putih itu segera pergi. Tetapi tidak diduga... anak bermata biru langit itu makin tersenyum dan terbang mendekatinya.

"Kamu _+Anima_ juga kan? Namaku Aladdin, _+Anima _merpati. Kamu?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Judal mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya... masih berharap anak bawel itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Judal. _+Anima_-ku... gagak."

Tanpa diduga, Aladdin tiba-tiba sangat dekat dengan Judal dengan mata berbinar-binar saat melihat sayap hitam milik Judal.

"Waaaaaa~ sayap hitam Judal_-san_... cantik sekali... berkilauan dan ah! Sudah kuduga... halus sekali~"

Mata merah Judal terbelalak karena kaget. Sayapnya... cantik? Baru pertama kali ada yang mengatakannya seperti itu.

"Cebol, kau ini gila ya? Sayap hitam seperti utusan kematian kau bilang cantik?"

Masih mengelus-elus sayap gagak milik Judal, senyum ramah dan pandangan penuh kekaguman tidak hilang sedetik pun dari raut muka bocah _+Anima_ merpati itu.

"Memang cantik kok. Seperti malam penuh bintang... Judal_-san_ juga cantik."

Memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, Judal tidak menyadari kalau 'malaikat' kecil itu memberi sebuah kecupan manis di pipinya. Sontak saja wajah Judal semakin merah. Aladdin hanya tersenyum manis sambil memegang erat kedua tangan Judal.

"Maukah kamu ikut bertualang bersamaku, gagak yang cantik?"

* * *

_**Chapter 2; End**_

* * *

Er... halo, para pembaca _7Colors_ dan para _author_ Magi 8D Semoga pada sehat-sehat saja dan sedang tak terjangkit virus galau** #**apa **:v**

Betewe gimana dengan chapter dua ini? Semoga pada terhibur yah **XDD **Ohiya ada sedikit cuap-cuap dari _author_ termanis, terkece, dan terambigu** #**plak **#**dikeroyok **St. Chimaira**. Tak apa, ya? Abis ada beberapa yang rasanya perlu aku tempel di sini, sih, Kakak _Slave_-ku **#**tamvar** :)**

**((**Nah, Kenapa begitu garing? Kenapa begitu OOC? Dan kenapa yah, Aladdin ngga pake _magic_-nya aja buat ngebuka perangkapnya? Habis kayaknya kalau nyoba ngerusak perangkapnya bisa ngerusak Judal juga(?) jadi alibinya, mending manual aja. Intinya pengen bikin sesuatu yang tanpa _magic_ sebagai jalan keluar, tapi kok susah ya? Makanya cerita ini jadi irrelevan. Tapi aku pengen mereka begini dan mereka lebih lucu begini. Lagian di anime, belum Judal belum pernah ngelakuin apa2 tanpa bantuan tongkat sihirnya jadi… Yah, namanya Author… bisa berimajinasi dan melakukan segalanya... #apa**))**

Nah, terus... terus... di sini enggak ada karyaku yah** #**Pundung soalnya pada semangat sih ngirim ceritanya **8DD** Malah udah ada yang ngirim buat _chapter_ 3. Aseeek ngebut** #**krik chapter tiga daku musti muncul ah~ **XD** dan itu Mbak Aion nyumbang yang **Magi x +Anima** demi keperluan promosi tuh **XDD.** Nantikan fanfiksinya _Airing_(?) di akun **Aion Laven Walker 8D #**lambay **#**MintaKomisi **#**plak

Betewe... semoga terhibur sama _chapter_ ini yah** :)** Semoga ada yang kalian suka di chapter ini.

Sampai ketemu lagi bulan depan, di _chapter_ 3. Ditunggu karya-karyanya yang _awesome_~** :)**

**~April, 2013. Ryudou Ai. St. Chimaira. Rui Arisawa. Fazea. Aion Laven Walker. Kinana. ****UzumakiKagari**. Helyna.


End file.
